Sixth Year: The Year of Discoveries
by HisServ
Summary: This is another attempt at a Severitus Challenge. This takes place BEFORE HBP. This is where Harry discovers that Severus Snape is his real father. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second attempt at the severitus challenge. Hopefully, this will be better than the first. Thank you all for reading and please make sure to review at the end of the chapter. I'm sorry already for all the mistakes that I'm going to make in staying true to the original story. Please understand that while I have read all of the books, I do not own any of them, and therefore am at a disadvantage (I'm also writing this at work which puts me at a further disadvantage, but SHH!) I hope that the readers have not yet gotten tired of these (I know that I haven't inspite of the real sixth book.) I also hope that this will be somewhat different than my first. Please let me know what you think.

Sixth Year: Harry's Past

cccccc

Harry sat on his bed trying very hard to remember why it was that he felt joy at being told that he was a wizard to begin with. Of course, then he didn't know about Voldemort and good and evil. The Wizarding world had claimed everything he held dear. First his parents and then the second best thing – Sirius. Harry desperately wished that he could go back to the times when he lived under the stairs and thought that was all there was to life. Harry snorted a little as he thought this. He never thought that he would ever find himself thinking that. Harry nearly cried aloud in desperation but caught himself in time; he knew if he cried out at this late hour, it would only bring another beating from Vernon. He had had enough of those lately. It only added insult to injury; he couldn't help it if he had been mopping around the house. Of course Dobby showing up to try and cheer him up on his third day home didn't help at all. He always made a mess of things. Harry was too weak to think much more about things; they had taken to giving him only bread and water slipped through a little hole in the door after the fifth night of his nightmares. Harry fell asleep crying once again.

cccccc

Harry could barely see the light coming in through the bars that, the Dursleys had installed on the windows, but he knew it was morning because his bread and water was slipped through the door rather loudly, spilling most of the water in the meantime. The prospect of another day of this was starting to wear on him. He had only been home for 2 weeks now, but the grief combined with lack of proper nourishment was getting to him. Harry couldn't believe that just last night he was saying that he wished he had never known of the wizarding world. He must have been delirious. This morning Harry found himself wishing that he could just get a letter out to Hermione or Ron or Dumbledore… someone. At this point he would give anything just to be free of this prison. Not only his physical prison, but the emotional prison from the death of his godfather – Sirius. Harry feel asleep again delirious from lack of food. He must have had a nightmare; when he woke up he found Vernon standing over him with a cruel glare on his face. He looked almost happy.

"I told you, boy, I'll beat that magic out of you yet. I'll make you forget about that school and your godfather if it's the last thing I do. I'll have no magic in this house." At that Vernon proceeded to beat him until he was unconscious.

cccccc

All of Harry's days seemed to pass in pretty much the same manner. His mood changed so quickly, he could barely keep up. One minute he was angry at Sirius for deserting him, the next he was depressed and lonely; he alternated between wanting to give up the fight and quit magic and wanting to find Voldemort and defeat him before he did any more damage. In the weeks up until his birthday he noticed subtle changes. His hair grew much faster and it was now already down to his shoulders; it also seemed to be a bit darker. He thought that his nose was a little longer and more pointed. His complexion was a bit more pale. He just assumed this was what everyone went through during puberty. Finally, it was the morning before his birthday. He woke up and went to put on his glasses until he realized that he could see perfectly well without them. 'How unusual.' He thought. But he was too weak to really contemplate on this long and quickly fell back into the bed and went back to sleep. When he awoke, he once again saw Vernon standing over him. He braced himself for his typical beating.

"I've told you many times, boy, you must stop this crying out during your sleep. It's not befitting of a normal boy. And I will make you normal. You will be normal, do you hear me?" Harry could barely keep himself awake even for the beating this morning. Harry knew that he was on the edge of death, but somehow he didn't care. He was simply hoping that it would all be over with soon. He just wanted it to be over. That was his last thought before he fell unconscious.

cccccc

"Is he breathing?"

"Yes, but just barely. We must get him back to the infirmary or he won't make it. How could he have gotten like this? I thought someone was supposed to be watching him at all times? How could it have gotten this bad?"

"Unfortunately, the only person that the order could spare to watch over him was Mundungus Fletcher. You know how unreliable he is. He probably wasn't here half the time and the other half, I'm sure he just assumed Harry was distraught with grief. He should have been able to take care of himself anyway. I mean these are mere muggles after all. He could have outsmarted them."

Harry knew he recognized those voices, but could not quite place them. He was on the edge of consciousness, but was not ready yet to come back to the pain that he knew he would feel if he regained conscious. That last voice though, full of contempt, it sounded so familiar. Somehow despite the malice he could hear in the voice, he felt comforted and knew that he would be safe now. He knew that the beatings would stop. He'd be okay. It was then that he fell completely back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed Chapter 1. Please continue reviewing and let me know what I'm doing right especially and what I'm doing wrong if you must. Thanks for being kind and generous.

cccccc

Harry heard snippets of conversation as he drifted in and out of consciousness. What he heard didn't really add up to much of anything. He couldn't recognize many of the names he heard either. If he cared, he'd be concerned that he was losing his memory. He heard something about being "on the edge" and "having to want to come back" from someone named Madame Pomfrey. Someone named Dumbledore also came to visit him several times whispering things like "I'm sorry, Harry" and "it was for your own good" and "blood protection." He also caught a few things from someone sounding something like Snake. Phrases like "your fault" and "stick up for yourself" and "weak, Potter" came from him. In Harry's mind, he knew that it was his choice if he wanted to wake-up, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

cccccc

"He's doing very poorly, Professor Dumbledore. I mean, he's pretty much recovered from his injuries- he lost a lot of blood, a few broken ribs and a broken ankle, and many contusions. But it's his mind I'm worried about. After loosing Sirius and being beaten all summer without any contact with those who really cared about him, he has no will to live. He has to want to come out of this. I suggest that he be surrounded with people who love and care about him- his friends."

"As always, Madame Pomfrey, your magnificent care is appreciated. You are right of course. I knew that it was dangerous to leave him there after Sirius's death, but there is blood protection at his house. I fear that he would have suffered a far greater injury if he hadn't gone back. Voldemort is a far greater foe than the Dursleys, no matter what Harry might be feeling." Dumbledore then turned to Harry and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it was for your own good. There are many things here worth fighting for. You must grab hold of those." Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he left the hospital wing, "I think it is time to make some things known."

cccccc

"I know why you called me here, Professor. I know you thought I could have done more, but by the time that I arrived it was to late to do anything. He should have been able to take care of himself anyway. I mean, after all, they are only muggles. Potter always has been after attention anyway; he probably brought this on himself. I'm sure he must have done something to deserve it."

"Actually, Severus, it was an entirely different matter that I brought you here for. Although it does concern Mr. Potter. You of all people should know that Harry has done nothing to bring this on himself. The Dursleys are simply scared of anything that is slightly different from themselves. After watching him last summer, I had hoped that you could understand more about him. I see that you have not learned enough. I must stress to you the urgency of getting to know him. You must go visit him while he is still recovering, his very life may depend on that. He needs to know that there are things worth fighting for."

"Why me? Surely there are people who are more able candidates then me." Sneered Snape.

"Severus, there are some things that I need to discuss with you. I know that this will come as a complete shock to you, but you must believe me when I tell you this. Do you remember when you first became a death eater?"

"Of course, Professor, how could I forget that?" Snapped Snape as he didn't like being talked down to.

"Of course, please bear with me, Severus. Voldemort knew of your complete and utter love and devotion for Lily Evans…" at this point Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Please, Professor, you should know that I did not care for her at all. She and James were completely in love. He was vile and she was evil. There was no attraction between us."

"Severus, there are many more things that I am going to tell you that you are not going to believe, but you must hear me out. I do have proof. Shall I continue?" Dumbledore looked down at Snape through his glasses. "Good then. As I said, Voldemort knew that you are absolutely in love with Lily Evans. He knew that you had plans to marry her and that she did not approve of you becoming a death eater. Voldemort could not have you turning against him. He knew how valuable you could be- therefore, he had your memory altered. He made you hate Lily Evans. He made you despise her and James as well. All your memories of the two were altered to reflect complete hate. Unfortunately, Lily was already pregnant with your son and was therefore forced to marry James Potter. She knew that she was in grave danger; that is why she and James were forced into hiding. Voldemort knew that he must find and kill your son before you found out about him. Lily, you see, suspected that Voldemort had turned you against her and he knew that she would do everything in her power to turn you against him. Harry Potter is your son."

"No, what you are saying does not make any sense. There is no way that is possible. Harry Potter is weak, horrible at potions and doesn't look anything like me. In fact, he's almost a spitting imagine of James. No, you must be mistaken." Relieved at this line of thought, Snape sat back in his chair convinced that he was correct.

In a soft voice, Dumbledore continued. "Lily knew that her son was in as much danger as she was. Her mothering instinct was as strong as her magic. She put a charm on him so that he would resemble James. She always was great at charms. Unfortunately, the charm does not last forever- it's wearing off. Have you taken a good look at Harry lately? He doesn't look like he used to. In fact, he is now a perfect resemblance between you and Lily. That was one of the reasons that it was imperative that you be told. Come, there is a memory that I think you should see."

Dumbledore stepped over to his penseive and swirled it around. Severus was still sitting in shock, facing away from the Professor. "Come Severus, this will prove it all to you."

As the two went down into Dumbledore's memory, they were each lost in their own thoughts at different ends of the spectrum. As they arrived, Snape looked around and recognized the place immediately. They had arrived near the edge of the lake at Hogwarts. There was a much younger version of him holding hands with Lily Evans. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was kneeling down; he almost fainted from shock.

"Lily Evans, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" said his younger self.

"Oh, Severus. You know how I feel about this." Her eyes pooled over with tears. "Why did you become a death eater? What were you thinking? You know I want to marry you, but I just can't with the threat of Voldemort. I can't marry you knowing what you are doing to poor innocent people. I can't have children with you knowing that they will have to grow up and be a death eater."

"Lily! Lily! You know I had no choice. I've told you this before. I promise, that as soon as I am able. I'll get out. We can go into hiding. All I want is you."

"Will you talk to Dumbledore about this with me? Come up with a plan?"

"Yes, I promise. If you'll marry me, we can go to Dumbledore right now."

"Then Yes, Severus, I will marry you." At this point the two hugged with a passion that was almost embarrassing.

"This is where the memory ends." Said Dumbledore. "Back to my office."

"What happened? What happened after that?" said the current Snape.

"Well, no one knows specifically. Soon after that memory ended, you and Lily parted ways to go to class. You and her made a pact to meet at Dumbledore's office right after dinner that night. Apparently before that happened, one of your fellow death eaters modified your memory. You didn't meet up with Lily that night and she was concerned. She found you studying in the library and tried to ask you what was wrong. Apparently you were very rude to her. She came crying to me and that was when she gave me that memory that you just saw and told me that she was pregnant with your son."

Snape was so slumped over in his chair at this point that it seemed that he would fall out. The thoughts running through his mind were chaotic and he couldn't keep control of them. He couldn't process this and part of him still didn't believe Dumbledore. He thought this might just be a hoax or… he didn't know what.

"I understand that this is going to take time for you to process. Your relationship will have to grow slowly." At this Snape snorted. "I do not wish to rush the process, however, he needs you now. He must have a reason to live. Madame Pomfrey says that he is on the edge. We also need to decide fairly quickly how we are going to cover his appearance. He is quite changed and the other students will suspect very quickly. You are his father, Severus. You must work on your attitude. You must try and find those feelings and those memories that Voldemort tried to take from you. They are still there. Now, go to Harry. He needs you."

At this, Snape wordlessly got up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the encouragement to those of you who have written reviews so far. Please keep them coming.

cccccc

Somehow Snape found himself at Harry's bedside in the infirmary. He looked down at his… son. 'Dumbledore was right,' he thought. 'He looks so much like me now. I have to face facts. What Dumbledore says must be true.' He had spent all of yesterday trying to come to terms with that, but it wasn't easy. He had spent all of Harry's life hating and despising him for reasons he didn't even know. All of that was still in place. He found it a little bit easier now that Harry didn't resemble James so much. 'Could what I have felt towards James just been jealousy because he married the woman I loved?' he thought.

"Hang in there… son." Severus said in a gruff voice that was still tinged with sarcasm and cruelty. He knew that this year would be a hard one for them both. Not only was Harry trying to come to terms with the loss of his father figure, Sirius and trying to come to terms with this new prophecy, but now they had to figure out how to have a relationship. Severus didn't think that he would make a good father. He was still trying to mull this over in his head. There was so much to think about. This new development had to be kept from Voldemort that much Severus knew. Boy would Voldemort love to know that his archenemy was not really a Potter but a Snape. That in turn required hiding it from the rest of the school as well. Severus would have to go talk to Dumbledore after Harry woke up to talk about all the ramifications of this. 'If he wakes up,' he thought.

cccccc

"Hang in there… son." Harry vaguely heard this from in his comma. He thought that he must really be nearing death as his father was speaking to him now. One thing Harry knew was that his father had been dead for a while now. Suddenly the thought of actually being dead scared Harry. As much as he wasn't sure whether he wanted to fight anymore, he knew he was ready to die. So with that he made a resolve. He must find his way to consciousness.

Harry groaned audibly. At this Snape, who was still sitting by Harry's beside, ran to get Madame Pomfrey. Harry tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids seemed so heavy. Finally, he succeeded and found that he was someplace with an awful lot of white. He thought it must be a hospital of some type, but he wasn't sure where. With that, Harry fell back asleep.

As Madame Pomfrey rushed to the bedside Snape was saying, "He groaned. It seemed like he might be regaining consciousness."

Madame Pomfrey examined him briskly and declared, "He has come out of his coma, however, it looks like he's now sleeping. I could give him a potion to make him wake, but I think it best if he just sleeps it off. I warn you, he may be disoriented when he wakes up. He went without proper nourishment for so long that he might be a little fuzzy on some things. There is no telling what he will and won't remember. Why don't you go get some sleep, Severus. You look like you need."

"No madame," said Snape harshly. "I will stay."

"Then at least lie down on one of the extra beds while he is still asleep."

"I'll be fine." He snarled. "Leave us."

Madame Pomfrey quickly backed away, used to Professor Snape's brisk mannerisms. She had treated him many times before when he came in from Voldemort's hands. The amount of pain that the man had endured was almost impossible. She respected him for that and knew not to judge him too harshly.

ccccc

The next morning, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was in the same white room that he had been in yesterday. The first thing that he saw was a pile of presents on his bedside table. 'I wonder what they are for,' he thought. Next he glanced at a chair near his bed that seemed to be occupied by a grown man. He didn't really know who he was but just seeing him gave him a feeling of dread. He was sleeping at the moment. Harry found that he was tired of being in bed and wanted to try and figure out where he was. He quietly got up from the bed and started tiptoeing toward the door. Before he got very far he heard a loud voice bellow out, "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?"

At that he turned and froze in his tracks. It seemed to be the very man who was sleeping at his bedside only a moment before. "Well, I… I… just wanted to… to…"

"Well? Spit it out, boy!" the strange man said.

"Well, sir, I just wanted to find out where I was. If you please, where am I? And what day is it today?"

At this a startled expression came over the man's face and he ran out of the room leaving Harry standing right in the middle of the floor. When he came back he had a woman with him. It looked like a nurse of some sort.

"Please, Harry, get back in bed. You're not quite recovered yet. I must examine you." She said.

As Harry walked back to where he had been sleeping, he tried desperately to remember all that had happened in the past few days, but found that he could not.

Madame Pomfrey looked him over and then pronounced that he was well. "This memory loss is quite typical. His body is protecting him from the trauma that he suffered over the summer. I will start him on a potion right away that will speed up his recovery process. He should regain his full memory in a few days. Don't worry, Harry, you'll be fine." At this she stepped aside and talked to the other man. Harry could not hear what they were saying.

When the man came back Harry could have sworn that his face was a little bit paler if that was even possible. "Well, Harry, I… I'm glad to see that you are better. I think I'll just leave you alone to rest a little bit. Well, goodbye." He said awkwardly. Snape thought it might be prudent to have a little meeting with Dumbledore and discuss with him the best way to handle this. He knew that when Harry regained his memory, he would be completely confused and probably hostile toward him. He knew it was time to have a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think it best, now that he's woken up, just to stay away from him for a little while. Give him a chance to regain his memory on his own. I will call for his friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Grainger. Maybe they will be able to jog his memory. When he has fully recovered his memory, you and him must have a talk."

"But Professor, I think it might be best coming from you. You know more about it and he respects you." Said Snape.

"Severus, it is time that the two of you start building a relationship. It has to start somewhere. If it comes from me, he will just wonder why you didn't tell him yourself. No, I believe that it must come from you and soon. I will expect you to have this done as soon as he regains his memory. It is imperative. Before school starts the three of us will have a meeting about how this term will continue." At that Dumbledore gazed at Snape with a knowing look in his eyes.

cccccc

Harry still wanted to know what those presents were doing on his table and who they had come from. And he STILL hadn't figured out where he was. It was right on the edge of his consciousness. He knew that if he just thought long and hard enough he would remember. It was just all so tiring. Madame Pomfrey kept coming in and testing him to see what he remembered. Suddenly he saw two people coming in the doors.

"Hermione, Ron!" he cried out before he even thought about it.

They both looked at him with startled expressions on their faces. "Good to see you, Harry. Dumbledore said you wouldn't remember who we were." Said Ron.

"I haven't been remembering a whole lot lately. When I saw you two, it just sort of came to me."

"I'm so sorry about your summer, Harry. I kept trying to write to you, but my owl always came back with the letter. I guess he couldn't get in."

"I'm just glad to see you guys." Grinned Harry. "Do I look different to you? Something weird is going on. I woke up one morning and didn't need my glasses any more."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione said, "well, you do look a bit different, Harry. It's becoming on you." She said quickly.

"Yeah, mate," Ron added.

"Something weird happened here to, while I didn't have my memory. Snape was here. He seemed like he was almost friendly toward me. At the time I didn't think anything of it because I didn't know who he was. But it's awfully strange."

"Hmm…" Hermione had a look on her face that said that she was processing all of this and thinking about it. "That's interesting, Harry. It's probably nothing."

"Harry, you haven't opened your presents yet." Said Ron.

"Well, up until now, I didn't even know that they were for me. Here, I'll open them now."

The first present on the stack was Hermione's which of course was wrapped very neatly with a very colorful bow. It looked about the size and shape of a book which was typical of Hermione. "Oh Hermione, it's wonderful," beamed Harry. It was a book of advanced quidditch moves. "This will come in handy, IF they let me play this year."

"Oh they'll let you play, Harry. Now that that evil woman Umbridge is gone." Said Hermione. "I thought about getting you a book on potions so that you could catch up. I know you want to be an auror. I settled on this."

"Thanks Hermione." The next present was from Ron. It wasn't wrapped very well at all and Harry could see a corner of it peeking out from under the wrapping. It was a small model of a quidditch field. It had the Chudley Cannons facing off against the Falmouth falcons. The players were even flying around the field.

"There's even a snitch in that model, Harry." Said Ron excitedly.

"How did you ever afford this?" said Harry.

"Well, it's from Fred and George as well. We wanted to get you something really special."

"Thanks, Ron. It's great!"

The next package was from Mrs. Weasley. It was a package of some of her homemade treats. Harry tried one right away. It was delicious. The last present was from Dumbledore. It was his very own penseive. There was a note with it.

Harry-

I thought it was time you had your own penseive. There are a lot of challenges that are coming up. Sometimes it helps to be able to examine your memories from an outside perspective. It'll also help with occlumency so that you can clear your mind. Be sure to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. They'll want to know.

Dumbledore

"Well, Harry," said Hermione getting up. "Dumbledore told us not to stay too long. You need your rest. We have to be getting back anyway. Mrs. Weasley is expecting us soon."

"It was good to see you, Harry. I'll tell mum you said hello. She was concerned about you. She wanted to come herself, but she thought it might be best if we came by ourselves. We'll come again soon."

"Thanks for coming. I missed you guys this summer." He said. "Come back again soon. It's pretty lonely around here."

"We will, Harry. Bye!" said Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've added a chapter. I've been away for so long, I don't know if I can continue the story or not, but I'm going to try. Please review!

cccccc

"Pott... uh, Harry," snape stumbled. "There are some things that you and I need to discuss."

Harry was still in the infirmary, although much recovered, they didn't want to send him back to the Dursleys because of everything that had happened. Since, it was so close to school time, they decided for him to stay here until it began.

"I know that you have noticed that some changes have taken place this summer in you. Your hair grows faster than it used to, it's darker. I see that you don't have to wear your glasses any more. You must be wondering what's happening."

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled puzzled. 'Snape is acting so weird towards me. What's going on with him lately? He's being almost... congenial.' He thought.

"Well, Dumbledore has given me some information lately that came as a shock to me, and I'm sure will be equally as surprising to you." Snape paused looking pensive. "I might as well just come out with it. You are my son Harry."

Harry felt like laughing aloud. 'Me? Snape's son? There must be some mistake. This is too funny.' His look must have come across to Snape for he turned rude.

"I realize that this must come as a shock to you, but I assure you, it is no laughing matter. You are my son. As you will realize, I'm sure..." Snape continued in a brusque manner. "This presents certain security and safety issues. Can you imagine what Lord Voldemort would do if he knew that you were my son? You and I must meet with Dumbledore soon to discuss what will happen this school year. We will all be thinking of possible remedies to this situation. Now, if you will excuse me there are things I must attend to. I will leave you to digest this information."

Without another word, Snape exited, leaving Harry open-mouthed with shock.

cccccc

That afternoon, as Harry was still puzzling over the information that Snape had given him, he was visited by Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys..." Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione, always the first to pick up on things said, "Something wrong Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell anyone yet, and even if he was, he wasn't sure he was ready. "No, no... I'm fine."

"Oh good, well, our OWLs results came today and we didn't want to open ours until we were with you." said Ron.

"Oh that's why you seem, so down. Don't worry, Ron! I'm sure you did fine!." said Harry.

"Can we get on with this, I'm dying to see what I made!" said Hermione.

Hermoine preceeded to rip into her results enthusiastically. Harry and Ron followed with somewhat diminished enthusiasm.

"Well, 11 OWLs, I suppose that's respectable," said Hermione although you could tell that she was disappointed by something.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harry. "I only made an E in potions. I'll never be an auror now. You know Snape doesn't except anyone with less than an O."

"Oh Harry. I'm sure something can be worked out," said Hermione.

"Oh, you know how Snape is. I don't think it's possible."

"I got 7 owls," said Ron softly in amazement.

"Wow! Way to go Ron!" said both Harry and Hermione.

They stayed for a little while discussing which subjects they were going to take this year and which ones they could finally be rid of, but soon had to leave for Harry professed he was tired. He really just needed more time to digest everything that he had heard lately.

cccccc

That night, as Harry lay in the infirmary bed, he thought over his 5 years at Hogwarts. He remembered everything that had happened to him. He felt like he had been lied to all these years. He spent so long thinking that James Potter was his father. He spent so much energy wondering what his father was like and wondering if he was like his father. He regretted so many times that Voldemort had killed his parents. The whole time, his father was sitting right under his nose loathing him. He just couldn't fathom it all. What would this next year hold? Each year seemed to grow in danger and excitement. Last year had ended with the death of Sirius. Would he lose someone else this year? These thoughts were so heavy on his mind, he found that he could not get to sleep. He stayed awake all night just thinking things over.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a brand new day and somewhere in thinking about things last night, Harry had found a new perspective. Nothing had changed. Sirius was still dead, Voldemort still gaining power, and Snape was still… dare he say… his father. But Harry decided that life was worth living. There were people in this world that he loved, and he knew loved him. The Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore. He was going to fight. He was going to make the best of whatever came his way. He would study hard this year in every subject that would make him strong enough to stand against Voldemort. He still hadn't told his friends about the prophecy, but he knew that it meant he would come against Voldemort again. He must be ready.

After he had finished readying himself for the day, in came Snape. "Follow me, pott… Harry," was all the greeting he received.

Harry still hadn't decided what to do about this new information of the connection between him and Snape. They had been enemies so long, how could they change?

Harry realized that they were on their way to the headmaster's offices. "Are we to have a meeting with Dumbledore, today, sir?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and yes. As I stated yesterday, there are questions for your safety. We must decide what is to be done this year at school."

By that time they had arrived and Snape had already given the password. Harry had been too deep in thought to even register most of the journey.

"Come in, you two, come in!" said Dumbledore in his typical congenial manner.

"Sir, I would like to begin." Started Snape. "I believe that with this new news, there is no way that Harry can stay here is a student. It is too dangerous for him. He must go into hiding."

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "Hiding? Not go to school here? You know how important this school is to me. My friends! And besides, hiding didn't work so well for my par…" Harry trailed off realizing that while his mother had been killed, that James hadn't been his father.

"Let's be calm about this, please." Dumbledore said looking down his glasses at the two of them. "Professor, I believe that the best place for Harry in light of this news is at this school. He will be safest here. I also firmly believe that you two need to spend time together. In light of the prophecy, Harry will need all the help that he can get from you, Severus. He needs to know about Voldemort. He needs to continue his occlumency lessons. He needs to get to know you as person. As awkward as this is for the two of you, it does not change the fact that you ARE father, son. You must come to terms with this. There is no negotiation on this. Let's discuss the best way to keep the other students from discovering the truth."

"I have thought about this, already sir. What about a polyjuice potion?"

"I'm afraid that is just too risky. He would have to take it very often, and who would you turn him into? No, I don't believe that is the answer."

"I have a suggestion," said Harry tentatively.

"Yes?" said Dumbledore kindly.

"Lily put a charm on me to resemble James, correct? Why couldn't the same thing be done now? Can't you just put a charm on me to resemble my fath… I mean James?"

"I wish it were that easy, Harry, but I'm afraid in order for a charm of that magnitude to take place there must be something of the person you want to resemble. It is similar to the polyjuice potion in that respect. We have nothing remaining of James to use."

"I have another idea," Snape mentioned with a gleam in his eye. "Let's delay him a day or two from coming back to school. He can come in late. We'll tell everyone that he tried to make a polyjuice potion to play a nice prank on me for the sorting ceremony. We'll tell them it went horribly wrong and that he is stuck this way. With his potion making abilities, people will easily believe that. I'll give him detention for his foolish prank for the rest of the year. Two days a week."

"But sir, what about Hermione and Ron? They know that I've looked like this for a while" said Harry.

"At this point, Harry, I believe that we can trust Hermione and Ron not to mention anything. You will simply have to tell them the truth. I'll be good for you to have someone to talk to about this anyway. You must make sure to never be overheard referring to Severus as your father, though. Have you told them about the prophecy yet?"

Harry blushed, "not yet, sir."

"They are coming to see you this afternoon for the last time before the semester begins, I believe that you and they need to have a long talk. As for your books and supplies, I will make sure that they are sent for and will arrive in time for you. In order for this to work, you must not be seen outside of those who have already seen you."

"Yes, sir. I do have one more question. Will I be permitted to play quidditch this year?" Harry asked fearfully. He was hoping that since Professor Umbridge was gone now, the lifelong ban that he had for playing the sport would be lifted.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "I have already arranged for that Harry. In fact, you are to be the new team captain. I believe that it necessary for you to keep playing quidditch as those are skills that may yet come in useful even against Voldemort." He said with a mischievous air. "Since you are the captain, it won't be hard to arrange your practices around your 'detentions with Professor Snape."

"Thank you, sir!" said Harry expressively. He could already see what he would do with the team, how we would conduct practices, and he could even see them winning the quidditch cup.

"In order to facilitate you coming in late for the term, so that no one will see you," continued Dumbledore. "I suggest that you move in with Professor Snape for the next week and a half. I am positive that you will not be seen with him in the dungeons."

Snape looked almost ready to blow up at this suggestion, but did not say a word.

Harry as well had turned green just thinking about the prospect. "Do you really think that's necessary? Can't I stay with you?"

"I believe it wise that you two start learning to get along. He can keep an eye on you, and I know that none of the students will see you. Now, you better go. I'm sure Hermione and Ron will be here soon."

Harry was eager to see them as he had a lot he needed to discuss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all those who have sent a quick word after reading this. Please continue to send them. I'm sorry again for any mistakes that I might make in character names, plots, or things that have gone on in the series. This is just for pleasure (mine as well as yours) and I hope you enjoy it!

cccccc

"So that's it. That's everything." Harry ended feeling relief that he had finally told them everything.

"But that means that you and he-who-must-not-be named, you've got to, you can't…" stumbled Ron.

"Yes, yes, Ron, they'll have to face each other. It just proves, Harry that you need to study now more than ever. Maybe you need to start doing your own homework," stated Hermione.

"Now, now… don't get all high and mighty like that, Hermione. We need you now more than ever. He has to get practical knowledge. That's what he needs, not some stuff out of a book," retorted Ron.

"So, you're not freaked out about Snape being my father?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Oh no, Harry, we figured that out ages ago." Ron said.

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it was pretty obvious that you were starting to look like him. I thought it must have been something like this. We just didn't want to tell you. You were already in a fragile state, and we thought maybe Snape should be the one to tell you."

"Oh."

"Maybe that means Snape will let you into potions anyway this year, Harry. You could still be an auror. And seeing as how I'm your best mate, maybe you could pull some strings for me," said Ron getting excited.

"Not so fast. Just because all of a sudden, I'm Snape's son, doesn't mean he's going to pull any kind of strings about anything. You know him. If anything he'll be harder on me then he was before. I reckon that he's going to just have to go on treating me the same way this year so that the students and especially Draco don't suspect anything."

"Actually, Harry…" Hermione blushed. "Professor Dumbledore told me that there was going to be a new potions teacher this year. It seems that Snape is finally going to getting the Defense Against the Dark Arts post he's always wanted. Professor Dumbledore wanted to make sure all of us knew because he knew how much you two were hoping to be aurors. It seems that the new potions professor will be accepting those students with an E and above in his classes. So you two are in."

Harry and Ron proceeded to get up from the tree under which they had been sitting on the Hogwarts grounds and squeal over their luck. Suddenly, Harry turned pensive and sat back down with Hermione.

"You know, we've always questioned Snape's loyalties. We've always wondered why Dumbledore trusted him so much. I guess now we know why. This must mean he is loyal to our side right?" Harry asked eagerly for he couldn't bear the thought that his dad might actually be a spy for Voldemort, his arch enemy.

"I hope that you and Snape get to know each other better this year, Harry. I think you two need to know where each others loyalties lie. If you are to defeat Lord Voldemort, then you will need your… father's… help." Stated Hermione. "Just keep in mind that he's spent years hating you and James. That's not going to change over night. Give him… and yourself… some time."

"Yeah, I guess. This school year is going to be so strange. With me being Quidditch Captain and Snape being my father, having to deal with Lord Voldemort and what he will throw my way, trying to keep all these secrets, and still having to take classes. Will I ever survive?"

"You're not alone in this. You have us, Harry. And we're right beside you. 100, right Ron?"

"Absolutely. We're not going to let you down." Said Ron emphatically.

cccccc

That night, as Harry was moving his trunk that had been retrieved from the Durselys down to the dungeons where he would spend the rest of the week and a half before school started, his mind raced with thoughts of Snape, the year, and Voldemort. There were so many things to think about, he felt like he needed another year just to sort all this out. Unfortunately, he didn't have that much time.

Harry arrived at the door to Snape's dungeon and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in!" was the irritated reply from inside.

Harry opened the door and found Snape pacing around inside what must be the great room. There was a fireplace with a shabby looking couch in front of it and an area rung with the Slytherin Snake on it. A very small dining table that seated only two and a small utiliterian kitchen that looked like it had been used more for potions then for cooking. The whole room was very dark and dreary. Harry rather believed that this was where Snape was most comfortable.

"Well, are you going to stand there gawking all day or come in?" Snapped Snape.

Harry dragged his trunk inside and shut the door behind him.

"This is where you'll sleep." Snape led him to a very small room, only a little bit bigger than the closet he used to sleep in under the stairs. It was also very sparse in keeping with the rest of the house. Harry barely had room for his trunk and himself inside. "I trust that this will be okay while we have been forced together for the next week."

"Yes, sir." Harry almost moaned. He couldn't believe the Dumbledore was forcing him to stay with Snape for another week and a half before school started. He knew he needed to get to know his father, but it seemed like too much too soon.

"I suggest you get to bed. I take breakfast very early, and I expect you to be up, dressed, and ready to eat with me. As long as you are to be here, you will maintain my schedule and not be underfoot. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said again.

"Alright, then." Snape said harshly. "Well, good night."

Had Harry imagined it or had Snape almost softened a bit while saying good night. "Good night… sir."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Once again I'd like to thank all of those who have sent quick notes to let me know you are reading. Please keep them up. I've had some problems uploading recently which is why it's taken so long for this to go up. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting. REVIEW! It only takes a second to send me a line and let me know what you think so far.

cccccc

The next week and a half passed in a blur. Professor Snape mostly kept to himself, and Harry occupied himself looking at the books for the new year and playing with the miniature quidditch arena that he had gotten for his birthday. Harry had hoped that he would get to spend a little more time with his dad and maybe even form a bond, but it didn't seem to be the case. The only time that they sat down together was for the evening meal. Even then, they didn't have a whole lot to say to each other.

Harry had learned a few things in the past week though. Hagrid was again going to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher (although Harry himself wasn't taking the class this year for which he felt a little guilty.) Sybill Trelawney was going to be teaching Divination along with Firenze as he could no longer go back to the Centaurs. Umbridge was of course removed from her position as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts (thankfully.) As far as the outside world, the battle with Lord Voldemort continued. There were a few death eaters caught at the ministry, but there were many more out there. There were no new developments on the front with Lord Voldemort, but the Order of the Phoenix was still working on it. The biggest change of all was the replacement of Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. After everything that had taken place, everyone was screaming for him to be replaced. Of course, Dumbledore was again wanted for the position, but he wouldn't give up his position at Hogwarts. He felt that it was too important. The new minister of magic was a menacing wizard of which Harry had never heard. Harry wished he could get more information about the fight against Lord Voldemort from Snape, but he just wouldn't talk to Harry about it.

The beginning of term feast was here now, and Harry felt depressed. Not only had he not gotten to know his father, he was going to miss out on the all the great food and the sorting. And if that wasn't bad enough, he would have to endure the ridicule from Malfoy and probably most of the other Slytherins because of his looks. They would all think that he was just a mess up. It really looked like things couldn't get any worse.

Harry went to bed early that night. Tomorrow was the big day. Tomorrow he'd move into the dormitory, start classes, and face his peers. At least he'd get to see his friends again. He was so glad that they knew. He had someone that he could talk to. As Harry lay down for the night, his thoughts wandered to Sirius. He had to admit, he still missed him. Yeah he had a father back, but he certainly didn't have any kind of relationship with him. He almost ached sometimes to write Sirius and tell him everything that was going on. Maybe it was better this way though. Sirius always wanted to do more for the order and never could because he was a wanted criminal. At least now, he was down all the time. He wasn't lonely. Yeah, Sirius was better off, thought Harry as he drifted to sleep.

cccccc

Harry got up slowly the next morning, dreading the day. Harry was to have breakfast one final time with Snape and then it was off to the dormitory and his classes. Not being able to drag his feet, any longer, Harry went out to see Snape already sitting at the small table.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said figuring he might as well get used to calling Snape that as he couldn't very well call him father during classes.

"Good morning, Harry." Said Snape civilly.

'Atleast he's being cordial to me now… atleast in private. That won't last long. Soon things will be back to the way they always were.' Thought Harry.

"There's some things I need to tell you, before classes begin Harry. First of all, I want you to know that I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together during this week. Things will soon have to go back to the way they've always been. It will seem like I hate you in class. Don't be intimidated by this, but you must try and act as you always have. We will still have detentions together, and we will make an effort to get to know each other this year. I think it's important for us to unite in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Also, I have arranged for you and your friends to use a storage room whenever you need to talk. That way you won't be overheard. Do you understand how important it is that Voldemort not know our secret?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dumbledore and I have put a spell on the storage room and it is only visible if you walk by it with your defense against the dark arts book in your hand to page 39 and you must mumble the phrase 'Study, study, study… book knowledge is important.' And I know what your thinking. There are many spells on this room, and it will never be visible on that map of yours."

'It's amazing,' thought Harry. 'He must be reading my mind. How does he know about the map?'

"I coerced the information out of Lupin. The storage room is right near Dumbledore's office. Now, you must go to class. Your trunk will be sent to your room. I'll see you in class, Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry opened the door that led from Snape's living quarters to the hall and stepped out. His mind was not on his surroundings or he might have been more cautious.

"Well, look who it is," said a voice coming from his right.

Harry looked up and saw that the voice came from none other than Draco Malfoy. He groaned inwardly. This was exactly what he needed. Harry had a moment of panic as he had been seen coming out of Snape's private room, but felt relief instantly. He knew that Malfoy would just spin this around to make him look bad.

"It's Snape, jr. Got into trouble did we?" Malfoy sneered. "We heard about what happened. Did you really think you of all people could do a polyjuice potion? Maybe you should have gotten your mudblood friend to help. Although I think the look suits you much better." Remarked Malfoy to his usual entourage, Crabbe and Goyle.

"It's amazing. He looks just like him. I never thought it was going to be this good when they told the school," asserted Crabbe. Malfoy gave him a look that shut him up.

"You better watch yourself this year, Potter. Things are brewing, and your little friends aren't going to be able to help you THIS time."

With that mysterious statement, Malfoy and his crew continued on their way. They left Harry puzzling over what he meant by that.

Harry's first class of the day was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Because of the run-in with Malfoy he had to scramble to make it out to the greenhouses on time. He didn't want to get into any more trouble on his first day, then he already was.

cccccc

Classes went pretty much like normal for the rest of the day. Double herbology in the morning where they learned about the useful properties of Gillyweed. Harry was of course already familiar with this particular plant, as it had helped him during one of the tasks in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In the afternoon he sat through a charms class with Professor Flitwick where all they did was review what they had learned the previous year. Then finally, he had history of magic. He vowed this year that he was going to take better notes and not have to copy off of Hermione, but he had to admit that he didn't know what good this was going to do him against Voldemort. After the first few minutes he gave up and dozed off like most of the rest of the class.

Ron, Hermione, and him finally got to talk about classes, the beginning of term feast, and the sorting ceremony at supper that night.

"The first day of classes and already I've got more homework than I can handle," complained Ron.

"Tell me about it. I think they are already preparing us for NEWTS, even though we don't take them until next year," added Harry.

"I think that the teachers are pushing everyone harder. The threat of Voldemort is even more real than it's ever been. I think the teachers are nervous," stated Hermione expertly.

"Are any of you taking Care of Magical Creatures this year?" asked Harry.

"Uh, no." said Ron.

"Oh no, you two aren't either?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," added Harry. "I think maybe we better go visit Hagrid tonight."

"Yeah," stated Ron simply.

"Hey, you two haven't had a chance to tell me about the beginning of term feast and the sorting? Is that where Dumbledore announced about me?" Asked Harry.

"Well, the sorting was pretty much the same as usual. The hat gave the same boring speech about uniting towards a common goal and all that."

"The sorting hat's song was lovely Ron," interrupted Hermione. "I don't think you were paying attention at all."

"Whatever."

"Well, it was."

"The feast was great as usual. Afterwards Dumbledore stood up to give us the typical stay out of the woods speech he usually does. Then he introduced the new potions teacher. He looks like a real meanie. I bet he's going to be worse then Snape." Ron said with a humph.

"He doesn't look that bad, Ron. I bet we'll learn a lot. I've heard that he is McGonagall's brother. His name is Professor Putcoss."

"McGonagall's brother? Well, he shouldn't be too bad, right?" said Harry.

"I don't know." replied Ron. "He looked mean."

"It was after that when Dumbledore told the school about what happened to you. I think he tried to make every one think it was a lesson. He said that you were planning a cruel joke on Professor Snape and that you had permanently transformed yourself. He stated that we were not to be surprised by your appearance, and that in the future he hoped that all of the students would refrain from trying spells or potions without proper knowledge."

"Snape sat up there the whole time with that scowl on his face. Have you gotten any where with him?" asked Ron.

"Not really. We spent the whole week and a half going our separate ways. However," here Harry lowered his voice, "he gave me a storage room we could use when we need to talk about private matters. Let's leave and look at it now before we go visit Hagrid."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It seems that someone is irritated and thinks that I need a beta. I'm assuming that this is someone who I would email my story to, and they would read it and correct any mistakes. Sorry, to anyone who has been bothered with mistakes or has quit reading because they can't stand it. If you are interested in being my beta, let me know along with your review. Thanks.

Help make this a great story and well read; review and tell your friends!

cccccc

Harry did exactly as Snape instructed. With his Defense Against the Dark Arts book open to page 39, he walked the hall mumbling, "Study, study, study…. Book knowledge is important." To his amazement, a small door opened and the three friends hurried inside before someone came around the corner. The door automatically closed behind them.

"This is amazing," said Hermione. "I never thought Snape would arrange something like this."

"It's fantastic," added Ron. "Let's come here often."

Harry was almost too amazed to speak. It wasn't easy learning that one of the people that hated you most in this world was your father, and certainly the emotions were mixed. This was incredible though. He couldn't think why his father had arranged this for him. He must like Harry in some degree.

The room was about half the size of the Gryffindor common room. There was a fireplace opposite from the wall with the door in which they had just come. It was, like all the fireplaces in Hogwarts at this time, ablaze and casting a warm glow over the room. There were of course three comfortable chairs, in which the three friends could sit and discuss things. On the wall to the right of the fireplace was a bookshelf, to which, of course, Hermione headed first.

"Look at these books," she stated. "There are all books that would be in the restricted area of the library. We'd never be able to get to these outside of this room. Look at these titles." She proceeded to read some off. "_Evil witches and wizards throughout the ages. Common evil jinxes and how to defeat them. _This is incredible."

Hermione was so absorbed in the bookshelf that she didn't even notice that Ron and Harry weren't even listening. They had found something that was just as interesting to them as the books were to Hermione.

"Chocolate frogs," exclaimed Ron.

It was then that Hermione turned to the opposite wall and saw a small wooden table which, sure enough, was laden with chocolate frogs.

"Surely Snape didn't do this," stated Harry, the first thing he had said since entering the room.

"I bet this was something Dumbledore added. Snape said he helped with the room, right?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, Snape said that he and Dumbledore set up the charms for the room. I never imagined that it would be this nice though. I thought that it was going to be little more than a broom closet."

"This is great, Harry," said Hermione somewhat gently sensing that Harry was going through a lot. "Really great."

"Uh, Harry, I hate to be the one to break this up, but how are we going to get out of here without being seen? I mean what if someone is coming down the hall when we are trying to come out?" asked Ron.

At this, all three turned toward the door from which they had entered. At seeing the wall, they collectively breathed a sigh of relief at what they saw.

"Of course, Snape and Dumbledore would have thought of everything," said Hermione like the know-it-all she was.

On the wall, there was a large foe glass on each side of the door. They looked very similar to the one that was up in the fake Mad-Eye Moody's office. These, however, were as big as the wall was. At this point, it showed no one on either side.

"Come on guys, we've got to go visit Hagrid. Looks like it's a good time to leave," said Harry.

cccccc

"We're sorry Hagrid; it's just with NEWTS coming up none of us could fit it in!" said Ron, desperately trying to ease the sobbing Hagrid.

"If we could have done, we would have!" said Harry feeling the tiniest bit guilty.

"I know, I know," interjected Hagrid. "It's just that I always knew I could coun' on your support. Everyone hates my teaching. I had such great plans for this year."

"No one hates your teaching, Hagrid," said Hermione also trying to cheer him up. "It's just that… well, maybe you ought to stick to animals that are a little less dangerous."

"Dangerous? They aren't dangerous. They're cute."

"Hagrid, can you tell us anything more about what's going on with Voldemort and the order?" asked Harry trying to change the subject.

"Well, after the incident at the Ministry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is strangely quiet. Dumbledore is worried about what he's brewin' up. Thinks he has somethin' big up his sleeve, but we can't figure out what it is. You three better be careful this year. I think it's time for you to go. You don't need to be down here after dark."

"You're probably right. We should go," said Ron thankful that Hagrid was no longer sobbing.

"We promise, we'll come visit often," said Hermione trying to ease her own conscious.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking back up to the castle, they saw Malfoy and his band of thugs heading their way.

"That's suspicious," said Harry. "Why would they be headed this way?"

As quickly as the three had spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle they had spotted the three friends.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood, the Weasel, and Snape Jr. We were sent to find you, Potter," sneered Malfoy. "Snape has been looking for you for over an hour. Seems you were to have detention today for the stunt you tried to pull. You're late."

"He's going to get it, this one," added Crabbe.

"Snape is blooming mad," said Goyle with something like enthusiasm.

Malfoy stepped closer to Harry and growled at him in a low voice, "Good thing your friends were here to protect you. One of these times you won't be so lucky. You better watch yourself. Things are brewing that you know nothing about."

At this, the three Slytherin cronies turned and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Harry although he was puzzled, as this was the second time Malfoy had warned him that something was going to happen.

'I might need to discuss this with Snape or Dumbledore,' he thought.

"I better get going guys," he said. "I forgot all about my detention. Snape's going to be mad, even if he is… well you know," said Harry, not wanting to say it aloud just in case someone would over hear. "Can you spread the word, Ron, that Quidditch tryouts will be tomorrow on the field? I've already got the field time. We need some new people this year."

"Sure, see ya later, Harry, and," Ron paused, "Good luck!"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so either I am having problems with alerts or this site is having problems with alerts. I'm uploading this in hopes that this will send out an alert and that you guys will know that I have added chapter 9. If and when there ever is an alert that goes out about that please read and review. When chapter 10 is ready, it will be uploaded in the place of this.


End file.
